This invention relates to new and useful improvements in the incorporation of liquid chemical with the top layer of soil in a field.
Liquid chemicals such as herbicides and the like, are normally broadcast over the field and then incorporated in approximately the top three inches in order to ensure an efficient control of weeds, but the cost of such chemicals is such that the treatment of a field becomes relatively expensive.